A virtualization technology is originated from a requirement for a time-sharing system. A main objective of virtualization technology is to run a plurality of operating systems on one host, such that expensive computing resources on a mainframe server are fully used. As performance of an x86 processor is enhanced and applications of the x86 processor are popularized, development of the virtualization technology also begins to develop into the x86 architecture. In particular, at the end of 1990 s, virtualization software vendors broke a new path for applying the virtualization technology on an x86 platform, and provides a software solution centered on a virtual machine monitor (VMM) to virtualize a personal computer (PC) server platform. Virtual machines (VM) are used to create a plurality of independent virtual hardware systems that have a same instruction set architecture (ISA) as physical hardware, where different operating systems, that is, guest operating systems (Guest OS), can run in each virtual hardware system. A guest operating system accesses a physical resource using the VMM.
In the prior art, access to a peripheral by a virtual machine requires conversion operations at a plurality of software layers, and access to a storage device is redundant because of the mechanism. Therefore, a new technology needs to be developed to resolve this problem.